Talk:Vandalism Siege/@comment-37679115-20190905144639
I am too scared to tell any of the admins on Random-ness Wiki that I am confident that Burnkilleroffunnyratto, Welcometotheendtimes, Welcometotheendtimes, Armageddonisdaysaway, Fregaellius, Cheesetouchvictim, Heffleyfan62, and Heffley1234 are a user I know there. Althogh it happened a long time ago, I am still very bothered by it, yet I am too afraid to tell any admins there, as I have a complicated rivalry with said user and I risk a ban doing so. Although I didn't think about it at the time, I looked back and realized. I will explain my reasoning but I won't share any names here. "Fregaellius" vandalized my profile to say that I bully autistic kids. "Heffleyfan62" then added that I am sexually attracted to Fregley. Said user once left an angry message on my wall about when I tried to make an autistic userbox and it was deleted. According to him, I was obsessed with autistic rights issues. There was also a user called "Cheesetouchvictim" who left a message on my wall. I deleted it and Shawn and Buses got a similar one. It was part of the lyrics from the "Fuck You" song, except "gay" was replaced with "autistic" and "your dad" was replaced with "PizzaPizzaYumYum". The lyrics were not complete, and were from the beginning to the end of the section about "your dad". Interestingly enough, "Cheesetouchvictim" has left a message on the vandalism thread, which revealed that he first joined as Burnkilleroffunnyratto, then later as Welcometotheendtimes, Haveanicedoomsday, and Armageddonisdaysaway, and that he is friends with Thisisnotepic. Therefore, either said user is either 1. First met Thisisnotepic on the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki and became friends with him, 2. Already knew Thisisnotepic and had him be a meatpuppet (look it up if you don't know, it's basically a sockpuppet but with a real person instead of an alt controlled by only one person), or 3. (and the least likely) Thisisnotepic is also the said user pretending to be a different person. The message read "If you want vandalism to stop,if you can you should maybe fix security.I joined as burnkilleroffunnyratto,got banned,then came back three more times as welcometotheendtimes,haveanicedoomsday and arnageddonisdaysaway getting blocked each time.Now I'm back again and my friend(originally thisisnotepic) did the same thing,Vandalism cannot be stopped.We'll keep popping back up.And if I feel like it,I'll come back again.This "vandalism siege" is a war that neither parties can lose.Vandslising user pages isn't going to work either,Mozart999." Note the usage of "I joined…", which could imply that this person already has a Fandom account. I also recall this one "user's" profile was 3 different rows of heading, each spelling out "I hate Mozart999". I don't remember who it was. It was probably reverted a long time ago. Also, "Heffley1234" also mentioned Random-ness Wiki on the vandalism thread page. The message read "I would never send you an offensive or threatening message.i only sent one to Mozart999 because he was a dick to my friend and a bunch of people on the randomness wiki". That was just a huge giveaway. I believe this is the reason why said user is barely active. Even the way they talked was the same. But the most interesting and convincing piece of evidence is how all of the accounts only directly referred to them and no one else. I suspect that this user may have been some other alts as well, such as the Fregleylover accounts (possibly as an attempt to insult me, as Fregley is my favorite character). Then he came back as Frewisunderrated. He then admitted he actually WAS Thisisnotepic. Notice how each account is only targeting me. Said user isn't very active on Random-ness Wiki and always talks about how I am giving him depression, but the way he treats me makes it hard to feel sorry for him. I refuse to say the name of the infringing user. You can find out on your own.